List of 999s
999s and 4999s are often used as currency in the Trading forum. 999 Items 999 items are items that can be traded back to the shop for 999 coins. Most of them can be found in GMBs. Found in GMBs *Aboriginal Teddy *Afternoon Tea Pot (unavailable) *Antique Door (unavailable) * Antique Telephone (unavailable) * Armillary Sphere Decor (unavailable) * Baby Cat Doll (unavailable) * Baby's Wind Chime (unavailable) * Bat Ears Headband *Bear Mask (unavailable) *Bear Prince Plushie * Bird Cage Decor (unavailable) * Black Kittie Plushie (Halloween Special 2009, unavailable) * Black Rocket Lava Lamp(unavailable) * Bloody Bunny Plushie (Halloween Special)|Bloody Bunny Plushie (Halloween Special) * Brown Oktoberfest Hat * Cactus Baby (unavailable) * Caffettiera (unavailable) * Candy Jar Decor (unavailable) * Clapboard Decor(unavailable) * Classy Kitty(unavailable) * Clay Tealight Decor (unavailable) * Color Pencil Decor(unavailable) * Colorful Guitar (unavailable) * Compass Decor(unavailable) * Castle Wall Banner (unavailable) * Checkered Floor Tiles (unavailable) *Chilli Floating Candle (unavailable) *Chrome Laptop (unavailable) *Chrome Mobile (unavailable) *Coffin Bookcase (Halloween Special 2009, unavailable) *Cute Blue Basket(unavailable) *Cute Devil Plushie(helloween special) *Dalmatian Plushie *Dame's Sunnies(unavailable) *Dancing Pet Figurine *Dark Owl Doll (Halloween Special 2009, unavailable) *Dodecahedron Lantern (unavailable) *Doll Basket Decor (unavailable) *Dolphin Clock(unavailable) *Duck Stamp Picture(unavailable) * Easel Decor (unavailable) * Elegant Silver Jar(unavailable) * Festive Ribbon Decor (Christmas Decor) * Floating Ghost Decor (Halloween Special) * Flying Pet Wall Sticker(unavailable) *Gingerbread Stocking Decor (Christmas Special/333) *Glossy Red Surfboard Decor (unavailable) *Gold Royal Chandelier (unavailable) *Grape Mirror (unavailable) *Groovy Radio Decor(unavailable) *Groundhog Plushie(unavailable) *Holly White Candle Set (Christmas Special) *Huge Speaker(unavailable) *Jungle Totem Decor(unavailable) *Lifebuoy Deco (unavailable) * Little Frog Doll (unavailable) * Lion Plushie (unavailable) * Loud Speaker (unavailable) * Love Heart Candle (unavailable) * Love Heart Lava Lamp (unavailable) *Lucky Rug (unavailable) *Magic Bunny Hat(unavailable) *Maple Ribbon (unavailable) *Merlin Doll (unavailable) *Mini Snowman Decor (Christmas Special) *Mochi Bunny Plushie *Money Bags(unavailable) *Mud Face Mask(unavailable) * Nutcracker Soldier Teddy (unavailable) * Old Ship Bookcase (unavailable) * Orange Juice Machine * Orangutan Doll (unavailable) *Ornate Framed Bed (unavailable) * Ornate Framed Folding Screen (unavailable) *Owl Doll (unavailable) * Palette Decor (unavailable) *Panda Mask (unavailable) *Pet Skincare Set Decor (unavailable) *Piano (unavailable) *Pink Candy Pillow *Pink Fridge (unavailable) *Pink Elegant Throne *Pink Headphones *Pink Kettle *Pink Mini Bubble Chair (unavailable) *Pink Rock Star Wall Sticker *Pink Roses Flower Pot(unavailable) *Pink Thread Seat *Prince Doll *Princess Pink Rug *Red Chilli Ristra (unavailable) *Red Hooded Bear *Red Japanese Ogre Mask *Red Pets College Flag *Retro Oil Lamp(unavailable) *Retro Table Mirror (unavailable) *Robot Visor (unavailable) * Royal Dining Table (unavailable) * Samurai Helmet (unavailable) * Santa Mayor Picture (Christmas Decor 2009) * School Locker(unavailable) * Sheep Doll (unavailable) * Shell Picture (unavailable) * Shell Tea Light (unavailable) * Ship in a Bottle (unavailable) * Shopping Bag Decor (unavailable) * Shower Basket Decor (unavailable) * Sleepy Pig Plushie *Squitty (unavailable) *Stainless Steel Toilet (unavailable) *Star Shades (unavailable) *Swan Plushie (unavailable) *Sweetheart Tea Pot (unavailable) *Tiki Candle (unavailable) *Toy Banana * Tropic Plant Pot (unavailable) *Turquoise Mini Bubble Chair (unavailable) * Vintage Shades (unavailable) *Wizard Hat (unavailable) *Wonder Pants (unavailable) * Wooden Framed Artwork (unavailable) *World Traveler Suitcase (unavailable) *Yellow Cab Decor (unavailable) *Snowman Snow Globe (unavailable) *Hand Desinfectant *Terrace rooftop candle *Gothic theatre Candlestick *Small Hospital Plant *Vintage cream Chair *Toy Shop Pile of Presents (unavailable) *Bundled up Scarf (unavailable) *Green Petmas 2010 Stocking (unavailable) *Rooster Plate Decor *Golden Pine Wreath (unavailable) *Restaurant Kitchen Boiling Pot *Fish bag hat *Flying Island Decor *70s skateboard *Autumn girl plushie *Ballet curtsey plushie *Basket of apples *Bunny ears headband *Cacti joe plushie *Captains ink set *Carnival headgear *Carnival unicorn statue *Chinese rug *Chinese warrior helmet *Citrus hat *Cupcake on rococo platter *Easter bakers hat *Filled fuzzy stocking *Fluffy guitar *Garden watering can *Genie plushie *Gnome plushie *Gothic princess plushie *Green lava lamp *Lavender petal wings *Lemon glasses *Modern table lamp *Pink elegant throne *Pink girl plushie *Prop sword *Queen elizabeth i plushie *Romeo prince plushie *Royal cards *Snow white plushie *Spade soldier plushie *White paw reading model Found in Store *Black Electric Guitar *Classic Chic Chaise Lounge *Elegant Swing Seat *Floral Hat *Goth Lip Couch *King's Crown *Light Pool Table *Loud Speaker * Mini Chelo *Princess Toilet *Red Hot Lip Couch * Washing Machine *White Cyclops Couch *Wonder Pants Not Found In Game (NIB, NIS) *Antique Door *Colorful Guitar *Checkered Floor Tiles *Deluxe Feather Headdress *Equipal Sofa *Gold Royal Chandelier * Large Pink Tree * Lion Dance Hat * Lion Dance Shirt * Lucky Rug * Inca Panpipes * Mini Ben Clock * Ornate Framed Bed * Owl Doll * Piano * Princess Pink Rug *Red Chilli Ristra *Robot Visor *Royal Dining Table 4999 Items 4999 items are items that can be traded back to the shop for 4999 coins. There is currently only one 4999 item in stores. *Pink Princess Bed (unavailable) *Red Bubble Chair (unavailable) *Shiny Pink Roadster *Admiral's Jacket (unavailable) 5999 Items Found in the garden shop: *Regal Carriage Category:Lists Category:Items